Irracional
by mimichanMC
Summary: Rezaba el dicho el corazon tiene razones que la razon no entiende... por primera vez Temperance queria dejar de pensar y dejar que las cosas llegaran... irracionalmente


Todos los personajes de la serie de Bones pertenecen a la cadena FOX, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto, aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Irracional**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Amor**: tendencia atractiva, hacia otras personas, sobre todo si no tiene por objeto exclusivo la satisfacción de una necesidad material. Cuando el amor tiene base sexual se refiere por regla general entre sujetos de sexos opuestos a veces aparece como una atracción homosexual.

**Delmo de negación**: Síndrome delirante que se caracteriza por un estado melancólico ansioso, con ideas de negación de no existencia.

**Deseo**: tendencia espontanea y consiente hacia un objeto presente o del que se tiene la representación.

**Descarga**: reducción de una pulsión que se manifiesta con el comportamiento que se realiza.

**Obsesión**: sentimiento o pensamiento penosos que se impone al espíritu a pesar de su carácter absurdo reconocido por el sujeto y que provocan sensación de angustia.

**Negación**: mecanismo de defensa por medio del cual una imagen o un pensamiento reprimidos, pueden alcanzar la conciencia bajo la condición que sea negado.

**Sublimación**: sustitución del fin original perseguido por un deseo sexual por un fin asociado no sexual y socialmente aceptable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Quiero un buen hombre para ti Tempe, hem… ¿Qué hay de malo con Booth?"

Bebió algo más de la infusión caliente y de nuevo se lo preguntó, cada vez que desconocidos o amigos la hacían remitirse a la misma pregunta, bien no encontraba argumentos suficientes.

- Es demasiado emocional – dijo para si misma al borde de la taza de café – y obviamente la racionalidad es mejor que la emocionalidad.

- Ahora también hablas sola, Honey.

La reconocida doctora en antropología forense, Temperance Brennan dejo su taza de café con calma en la mesa, mientras su mejor amiga se servía su propio café con un buen chorro de leche.

- Mas bien exteriorizando mis pensamientos para darles orden – dijo con naturalidad – e escuchado que a algunas personas les funciona los monólogos, es como hacer un cuadro conceptual.

Ángela solo rió y se sentó a su lado. Sin importar cuantos años llevara conociéndola, todavía no se acostumbraba a la particular forma de hablar de la científica.

- Y… - soltó la idea al aire para llamar su atención – por que es tan mala la emocionalidad de Booth – la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de la doctora la delató – aunque no lo creas tienes bastante de eso tu misma.

- Por favor Ángela… - dijo evidentemente incrédula.

- No lo reconoces cielo, pero es verdad – resolvió su mejor amiga.

La antropóloga se repantigó en su asiento, ella no era emocional, era fría, distante y racional, todo mundo lo decía.

- Estuve hablando con mi padre – resolvió explicarle la antropóloga - él ha dicho que quisiera a alguien bueno para mi y ha mencionado a Booth, no lo entiendo, es decir Booth lo puso en la cárcel, no debería sentir tanta simpatía con el.

- ¿Por que no? – le preguntó su amiga - Tú misma has dicho que Booth solo hacia su trabajo y creo que tu padre también lo entiende.

- Booth no es "bueno para mi" – repeló - somos demasiado diferentes, estamos discutiendo siempre, de todo y todo el tiempo.

- ¡Y eso es tan ardiente! – dijo con una luminosa sonrisa – de verdad Brennan, si no encontrara tanta pasión fuera y dentro de la cama, no lo soltaría por nada.

- Nosotros no… - quiso aclarar por centésima vez.

- Si, lo se lo se – la interrumpió su amiga, era mas que obvio que no se acostaban toda esa tención sexual no podía seguir si tuvieran algún rollo - pero no dudo que…

- Ese no es el punto – la interrumpió la experta en huesos - además no es pasión, son solo discusiones inútiles basadas en dos puntos de vista completamente diferentes, nunca podríamos llegar a un acuerdo los hechos contundentes sobre las suposiciones y supersticiones en las que Booth cree.

- Negación – canturreo Ángela divertida.

- Por favor Ángela, en caso de que yo creyera en la psicología y no creo – aclaró - lo que expreso por Booth no tiene nada que ver con la negación.

- Con la sublimación quizá – ofreció su amiga.

- Ángela…

- Bien, hablemos claro Brennan – dijo la joven artista dejando su taza vacía en la mesita delante de ellas - la verdad es que siempre me ha extrañado siempre tu poca disposición a tener un romance con Booth, tu misma lo has dicho siempre – dijo con una voz anhelante – él tiene ese complejo de macho alfa que defiende y lucha por lo que quiere, es protector, fuerte, divertido, el chico es perfecto, esta además como para cubrirlo de chocolate y comerlo entero - su mejor amiga solo rio – vamos es muy guapo, un guerrero natural, ya sabes todo ese asunto del básquetbol y el ejercito, todo ese cuerpo que esta rogando por que le den uso.

- Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no lo has intentado tú misma? –le preguntó la doctora

- Oh yo soy demasiada materia para Booth – dijo con cierta arrogancia – no podría conmigo.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué crees que podría conmigo?

- Honey, por que hasta ahora ha podido – dijo aun mas divertida - cada vez que pasa una semana y no hay un nuevo caso en el que estén juntos o esta rebosante de energía cuando vuelve a verte y sino busca cualquier excusa para venir a aquí, una bolsa con fango, un esqueleto de mapache, recuerdas cuando te trajo un gato muero y dijo que pensaba que era algún tipo de tigrillo, aquí, en D.C.

- Lo se – dijo sin poder evitar una risa divertida – me dijo después que solo había sido un chiste, pero fue muy divertido ¿No lo crees?

- Lo vez, aunque sean tan diferentes, lo importante es que están felices juntos, así que, ¿Por qué no tratar?

Temperance lo pensó de nuevo, era una pregunta que se hacia a menudo pero no lo reconocería ante nadie.

- Las jerarquías del trabajo…

- Por favor – la interrumpió – esas no son mas que excusas, lo mío y lo de Hodgins funciono bien aunque ya no estemos juntos.

- Es distinto Áng, nosotros debemos defender incluso nuestras vidas a veces, debemos estar bien enfocados – le explicó la antropóloga.

- Funciono con Mulder y Scolly – dijo Ángela.

- Aun no entiendo eso – dijo con cierta frustración.

- Cultura pop querida, de verdad tendrías que hacer investigación al respecto, pero bien, insisto Brenn debería pensarlo bien.

Ángela se levanto dejándola sola. Esta no era una cuestión de racionalidad, sino de sus propios sentimientos, y eso nunca se le había dado bien, para ella la visceralidad servía solo para la supervivencia, para la pelea… bien con el sexo le pasaba lo mismo, le gustaba mucho mas la espontaneidad en esa materia, los cálculos o las técnicas, lo hacían demasiado mecánico.

No dudaba ni un poco que Booth pensara lo mismo, no lucia como un hombre de técnicas, con él la experiencia sería algo maravilloso, algo… completamente emocionante.

Y eso lo hacia tan atractivo y al mismo tiempo tan atemorizante.

Booth siendo Booth, por supuesto involucraría al sexo con las emociones y eso bien, la asustaba. La mayor parte de sus amantes habían ido con ella a la cama con los ojos bien abiertos, no esperaban mas que una fuerte conexión sexual, pero era 100 x 100 seguro que con Booth no podría esperar nada diferente, el esperaría que hubiera sexo y amor.

Y ella en realidad… no estaba completamente segura de lo que significaba el amor entre hombre y mujer más allá de los beneficios sexuales y sociales.

- ¡Hey Bones!

De pronto el autor de todas esa interrogantes estaba subiendo las escaleras con esa sonrisa que lo hacia aun mas atractivo.

- Llegó en el correo una cabeza con cosas extrañas al edificio Hoover me llamaron por ti – dijo llegando a su lado apurándose para que se levantara.

- Lleva contigo a Cam, yo no tengo nada que hacer con una cabeza – dijo aun con su taza en las manos sin moverse.

- No tiene carne Bones – le explicó el agente del FBI.

- Oh, entonces es un cráneo – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando ya para bajar las escaleras - déjame recoger mi equipo.

- Cráneo, cabeza – dijo el agente siguiéndola - es lo mismo.

- Una cabeza – dijo la doctora colgándose su bolsa de equipo - es propiamente la extremidad del cuerpo en la que están situados algunos órganos de los sentidos e importantes centros nerviosos que…

- Ya lo se Bones, - dijo el agente - podrías dejar de corregirme al menos una vez.

- Como podrías reconocer la diferencia si no te corrigiera – le respondió.

- Yo no soy uno de tus alumnos Bones – dijo a su vez - ahórratelo.

- Esta bien, si quieres seguir en tu ignorancia.

- Se – dijo con un poco menos de paciencia que al principio – la diferencia entre un cráneo y una cabeza Bones.

- Entonces ¿Por qué llegaste pregonando que…?

- ¿Podemos irnos?

Ajustando su bolsa bien en su hombro salió con él del instituto Jefersonian, no se lo diría nunca, pero siempre encontraba una extraña diversión al corregirlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Realmente esperaría que los universitarios de Strayer fueran más inteligentes – dijo la antropóloga sentándose en la barra.

- Es cosa de fraternidades Bones – dijo mientras llamaba con una mano al mesero - si lo vez desde ese punto de vista ha sido casi inocente.

- ¿Inocente? – dijo confundida - Perturbaron la tranquilidad de toda una comunidad de nativos americanos.

- Bien – dijo él mientras el mesero ya se iba con su pedido - no salieron a hacer violaciones en masa o incendiaron la oficina del director, con el adentro.

- Bueno, si lo pones como una comparación.

Al final de cuentas el cráneo que había llegado en correo al buro había sido el de un entierro nativo, que una fraternidad universitaria había robado como parte de su ritual de iniciación.

- Y es tan… anticuado – continuo la antropóloga - Robar símbolos de poder para desafiar a la autoridad, de verdad esperaría que fueran más creativos.

- ¿Nunca estuviste en una fraternidad verdad? – dijo el agente mientras metía un par de cacahuates en la boca de un plato que le habían dejado en la mesa.

- No – respondió con naturalidad - como yo lo veo las fraternidades son solo para las chicas que tienen problemas de vivienda, si vivían muy lejos o sus recursos no eran suficientes para trasladarse a un sitio propio.

- Dios Bones a veces me gustaría saber en que planeta vives – dijo mirándola divertido.

- Nunca he entendido esa metáfora – dijo la antropóloga robando cacahuates del mismo plato del Booth - todos vivimos en el mismo planeta, y en ningún otro planeta existe vida inteligente como la nuestra.

Booth solo rió, pagó por la comida china que estaban pidiendo para llevar y volvieron al auto.

En 5 minutos llegaron al departamento de la antropóloga, no habían comido en todo el día. Su hermosa compañera acomodó su bolso y su chaqueta para ir directa a la contestadora, había solo un mensaje de su editor que le pedía solo 5 minutos para revisar el borrador de su tercer libro. Le deseaba suerte.

Le encantaba su casa. Su sala era intima y cómoda, los libros y las antigüedades hablaban tanto de ella, había in montón de memorias compartidas en su casa.

Lo único que la haría perfecta seria una TV de LSD de 36 pulgadas. A veces deseaba quitarse la chaqueta y camisa para quedarse solo en camiseta y sentarse en el cómodo sillón, con un cuenco de palomitas de maíz y cerveza viendo algún partido de los Dolphins y ella allí sentada a su lado, arruinando el futbol con algún comentario sobre la posición cultural del deporte en la sociedad o algo así. Aun así, cuando hacia esos comentarios ella lucia inteligente y extrañamente encantadora.

Rayos, si ella no estuviera voluntariamente completamente fuera de su liga.

- Pones algo de música – dijo la hermosa mujer después de haber hecho su llamada – iré por unas cerveza.

- Bien.

La doctora regresó con las botellas mientras él ya abría las cajas de comida en el mismo lugar en su sala de siempre, mientras jazz sonaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Has intentado con los Blues? – dijo mientras tomaba un largo trago de la cerveza helada.

- Me gustan las trompetas pero las letras… - dijo dando un trago a su propia bebida - bien me parecen deprimentes.

El ambiente tranquilo de la música y la comida llevó a la doctora de nuevo de regreso a sus pensamientos.

Booth se había convertido en algo así como un complemento de su rutina de todos los días, Ángela tenía razón, cuando no tenían que verse se llamaban, se buscaban y el estar juntos era… placentero. Momentos como ese solo comer en su compañía era tan placentero.

Realmente ¿Era tan racional e infalible su razonamiento? Es decir lo de Ángela y Hodgins había sido al parecer una buena experiencia hasta que termino, Sweets y… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No podía recordarlo, pero seguía funcionando, incluso de lo de Booth y Cam ellos seguían siendo tan amigos como parecían haber sido siempre después de haber tenido una relación intensa.

Si ellos intentaran algo… si no salía bien… ¿Podrían volver al principio de nuevo?

- ¿Que pasa Bones? – la llamó el agente.

- Estaba pensando que es posible que una de mis hipótesis no este del todo correcta – dijo mirándolo.

- Solo tú filosofas con comida china – dijo divertido.

- De hecho los monjes budistas chinos suelen hacer lo mismo bajo su dieta estricta de arroz y te le respondió con presteza.

Booth solo rió realmente divertido recogiendo las cajas vacías, para levarlas a la cocina, mientras la doctora lo siguió.

Cuando volteó a verla allí estaba justo a su lado, mirándolo de la misma forma que casi lo quemaba la primera vez, justo antes de su primer beso.

- ¿Hey Bones que pasa? – dijo nervioso. ¡Rayos!, nunca en su vida ninguna mujer lo había puesto realmente nervioso, solo esta.

- Las relaciones personales y sexuales no necesariamente tienen que ser desastrosas – dijo con una voz que sonó casi como una invitación.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó dando un paso atrás – ¿De que me estas hablando?

- Existe evidentemente atracción sexual entre nosotros dos – dijo con la mayor naturalidad que le era posible – yo lo he notado, cada persona que conocemos de hecho lo ha notado, y me preguntaba por que si hay tanta atracción, sexual entre nosotros estamos negándole su curso natural

Booth quedó helado en su lugar, mirando a la bellísima mujer delante de el, la mujer por la que por casi 5 años había perdido el sueño, que no lo dejaba recuperar la calma y casi no lo dejaba ni dormir. Allí estaba diciendo… haciéndole la misma pregunta que él se hacia casi cada día y que siempre trataba de responder para tener un poco de cordura.

- ¡Por que somos solo amigos! – dijo para ella y para él mismo por centésima vez en su vida.

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo con insistencia – ¿Acaso nunca has dormido con una amiga?

- No – dijo casi escandalizado, lo que le parecía estúpido, por eso ella no dejaba de pensar que era un puritano – cuando duermo con una amiga de inmediato deja de ser mi amiga.

- Oh – la antropóloga dio dos pasos atrás – de acuerdo, con esa repercusión en medio, esta bien, olvídalo.

- ¡NO! – la detuvo –digo, no es que ya no sean mis amigas, lo que pasa es que se vuelven mucho mas que solo amigas, pasan a ser mi pareja.

- Eso es tan…

- Si lo se – dijo él interrumpiéndola – pero así es conmigo, anticuado.

- Bien, sabía de todos modos que seria así, solo olvídalo.

Ella dio un paso mas atrás antes que él la sostuviera del brazo y la detuviera de nuevo, que lo olvidara decía, como tratar de olvidar que el hay peces en el mar.

- ¿Que es lo que pensaste que pasaría? – preguntó con completa seriedad.

- Que pudiéramos… - tragó - solo… bueno en realidad… deseaba que… intimáramos.

- Nunca te ha costado trabajo hablar de sexo Bones – dijo él con sorpresa.

- Lo se – dijo ella misma contrariada - solo que se que si pasaba entre nosotros, seria más…

- ¿Por que? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

- Eres tú – dijo como si fuera obvio - eres mi mejor amigo, he tenido una relación fraternal contigo mas fuerte de la que nunca antes he tenido con cualquiera del sexo opuesto, excepto por Zach, pero él era más mi pupilo que mi amigo, la relación contigo, el sentimiento es distinto, pero esa emoción sin duda repercutiría, lo sabía.

- ¿Y aun así querías tratar? – dijo sin dejarla ir.

- Si… - respondió - pero todos los hombres con los que me he ido a la cama estaban consientes de que era solo química, atracción sexual, satisfacción física.

- Si, lo pillo – la detuvo.

- Pero tú…

- Absolutamente no – dijo con nerviosismo - menos tratándose de ti, eres… tú – eso lo resumía todo -… tan lista y brillante, fastidiosamente genial, increíblemente bella… pero… vulnerable, indefensa.

- ¿Vulnerable? – dijo un poco alterada - olvidas que tengo amplios conocimientos en artes marciales y se disparar un arma como la mejor además que…

- Ya lo se Bones – la detuvo de nuevo - pero también se… que tus emociones te manejan tanto que – busco un ejemplo y enseguida saltó a su cabeza - pusiste tu cuello en el estrado para salvar a tu padre, eres mucho mas emocional de lo que piensas – era tan dulce estar cerca de ella, se acerco todo lo que pudo invadiendo su espacio personal – estas involucrada conmigo, Temperance , no seria como ningún otro, para ninguno de los dos.

No, no lo seria, eso ya lo sabía, quizá eso es lo que la había hecho mantener aun la distancia cuando lo que quería era acercarse.

- Estar contigo Temperance – dijo él tan cerca que no lo previo, no sabía como se había movido – es lo mejor del mundo en mi record, nunca una mujer me ha perturbado como tú, toda tu inteligencia, tu racionalidad, tu personalidad indomable, todo eso te hace única, y eres tan increíblemente hermosa que a veces golpea como un mazo, pero… no te tocare si no es para quedarme.

- No pensaba echarte después de… - le dijo

- No hablo de la noche Bones – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios - hablo de… quedarme.

"Quedarse…" como Russ y o papá, ellos habían decidido no estar lejos, ser familia de nuevo… quedarse.

- ¿Que hay de los 6 pasos? – preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo y poner orden en sus ideas.

- ¿6 pasos? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya sabes, lo de pasar la noche, el fin de semana, intercambiar llaves y eso…

- No existe tal cosa, si las cosas salen bien uno solo se queda mientras los dos estén de acuerdo.

- Tú… ¿Quieres quedarte?

Rió con ternura, le preguntaba si quería quedarse, casi 5 años persiguiéndola y aun no sabía que era como si le preguntara si quería las llaves del cielo.

- Como ni tienes una idea Bones, ¿Tú quieres que me quede?

No sabía que responder, la parte súper desarrollada de su racionalidad le decía, le advertía si de verdad quería tomar lo que él le ofrecía, discusiones, deportes, televisión, un niño pequeño, la constante preocupación por que alguien le diera un tiro en su trabajo.

Pero, ¿Acaso no lo hacia ya? Quería las discusiones, eran divertidas, Parker era increíblemente agradable e inteligente, Max, su papá, había sacado lo mejor de su intelecto, preocuparse por su bienestar y supervivencia eran cosa de todos los días. La TV o el baloncesto no parecían tan malos.

- Quédate.

Cuando él la rodeo con los brazos y la beso… y ¡Cielos como besaba! supo que de algún modo funcionaria.

- ¿Pasemos por la primera fase quieres? – dijo el con una voz profunda que resonó en sus huesos.

- Pensé que habías dicho que eso no existía – dijo ella mientras se derretía contra él.

- Inventémosla.

Y antes de que tuviera un solo instante de remordimiento la levanto en brazos y busco su habitación, no le costo mucho encontrarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente…

- ¡Finalmente!

La doctora Temperance Brennan volteó a ver a su mejor amiga en la puerta de la oficina.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado finalmente? – pregunto la antropóloga, si un poco distraída.

- Tú luces feliz, relajada, contenta y Booth también – dijo sentándose en una silla delante de su amiga - trajo café y donuts para todos, ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? Así que en mi record finalmente.

La miró y no pudo ocultar una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa que se hizo contagiosa.

- No tengo por que negarlo – dijo sin poderlo ocultar un segundo mas - si, paso finalmente.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! – dijo y se sentó delante de ella, tan rápido como pudo y tan cerca que parecía acorralarla– quiero escucharlo todo, y con todos los detalles.

- Bueno, es un excelente amante – dijo contándole, era un trofeo que realmente quería presumir - nunca tuve duda de ello, fue muy satisfactorio.

- Lo sabía, - djo emocionada casi en un grito - ¿y…?

- Va a quedarse.

- ¿Quedarse? – dijo atónita - ¿Van a vivir juntos?, ¿Va a mudarse contigo?

- No – respondió aunque por primera vez la idea de vivir con alguien no parecía del nada desagradable, no veía a Booth regresando por su TV después de un par de semanas de haber terminado - por lo menos no ahora, solo va a quedarse.

- Ya veo – dijo radiante – ¿Puedo decírselo a los demás?

"Vaya finalmente agente Booth" se escuchó la voz de Sweets afuera.

- No creo que haga falta – respondió Temperance.

- ¡Matare a Sweets!, - dijo levantándose enseguida saliendo de la oficina - ¡yo quería dar la noticia primero!.

La doctora Brennan miro afuera, Booth miraba amenazadoramente un momento al psicólogo y luego miró a donde ella estaba, toda la ternura en su mirada, la misma que había sentido al despertar desnuda acurrucada a su lado, llegó tan hondo en su corazón como lo había hecho en ese momento.

No iba a racionalizar esto, simplemente no lo deseaba, lo que pasara en unos días, meses o años, lo dejaría llegar… irracionalmente.

Fin

Original: 15-05-09 11:08 am

Viernes 20 de mayo 2011

8:25 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: no les parece que es una fecha perfecta para colgar este fic oh he pasado una maravillosa mañana gracias a la pagina de TV y Series, muchas gracias a todo el equipo por su trabajo.

Escribí este fic hace un par de años y finalmente me he decidido a publicarlo, seguiré subiendo algunos otros fic de Bones en la espera de la temporada 7, espero que disfruten de la historia.

Me harían muy feliz si ponen un pequeño comentario, es alimento de todos los autores.

Gracias por leer.

Tata

Mimi chan


End file.
